Build:Team - General VSF
NOW NERFED. Overview Base Bars *1 / Perma Runner : *1 / Frozen Soil Ranger or / Ritualist : *1 / HB Monk : *1 / BiP : 4x Damage Dealers As pick-up-groups often go randomway, here are a few suggestion bars for each caster profession which you should be using in a VSF. Ritualist * / Explosive EVAS : Mesmer * / Fragility Spiker * / RoJ Nuker * / E-Surge Spike Monk * / RoJ Nuker Necromancer * / FoC Spiker * / Ravenous Spiker Elementalist * / SH Spiker Note : By Ural's Hammer do not work anymore on those builds because of recent update. Base Bars Perma Runner prof=Assassin/Dervish Shadow=12+1+1 Wind=12 EarthPrayers=3ParadoxFormStabilityConvictionam unstoppable!"Optionalof DistressCharge/build Equipment * All Blessed Insignias, Rune of Superior Vigor, 3 Runes of Vitae. * +20 Energy, 20% enchanting staff (for running) * +5 Energy, Zealous, 20% enchanting daggers (to maintain energy at wall and to attack Thommis to prevent him from running away) * High energy set (+15 energy/-1 regen) to switch to in case of emergencies. Optional * Featherfoot Grace (for Experienced runners) * Veil of Thorns (allocate points to earth then take Dark Escape instead of Conviction) Usage * This team member has the hardest job. As such, there is often a shortage of A/D for VSF so you will have no problem finding a party. * The first part is simple, run to Slaver's Exile. No KD's its easy. * When you enter Slaver's Exile run around the left to a bridge where the Necro should cast BiP on you. * Run through the first group of dwarves to your left and Death's Charge to the furthest away. * Wait by the wall, trying not to agro any of the Modniir until you can recast SF again. * Cast Dwarven Stability (very helpful if you are drunk) and Featherfoot Grace and run past the Modniir trying, if possible, to stay away from them. * Continue running round making sure you have "I am Unstoppable!" on and aren't being shot by any Marksmen with Choking Gas before casting Shadow Form (an effective way to avoid interrupts from arrows is to cast DP then take 2 steps to dodge the arrows before casting Shadow Form). * The first time you need to recast shadow form you should be able to get around the corner and therefore out of range of the people shooting you with choking gas which can interrupt and kill you instantly. * After the Re-cast run up to the wall and wait for the enemies to gather around you. * If you see Thommis run to the wall instead of you, shadow step to him attack him with zealous daggers to prevent him from running away. Body block him into the wall if possible. * Consumables are extremely helpful, i.e. Candy Apple and Candy Corn. * Video demonstration of the run to Slaver's, and through the dungeon. Runner in the video is using alcohol and old Shadow form. prof=Assassin/ele Shadow=12+1+3 Air=12of SwiftnessFormof DistressStabilityEscapeNo Painam unstoppable!"of Shadow/build Usage * Same way as the other variant * Cast (Drunk) 1-6, "I am Unstoppable!" after first SF recast. * Break aggro and heal with Heart of Shadow Frozen Soil Ranger prof=R/Rt Rest=10 Expertise=2 BeastMastery=12+1+1 WildernessSurvival=8+1QuicknessLightWas Kaolaiof ExtinctionSoilSoulSoulof My Flesh/build Ritualist Variant prof=Rt/R Rest=9+2+1 Spawn=3 BeastMastery=12 WildernessSurvival=9QuicknessLightWas Kaolaiof ExtinctionSoilSoulSoulof My Flesh/build Equipment *Shield Sets when not casting(+60 hp and earth +10 armor mods help) *40/40 sets for casting. *Staff for casting unlinked attribute spells. Usage *Maintain Edge of Extinction and Frozen Soil during battle. *Only cast Frozen Soil once the BiP has returned from the wall and is safely out of harm's way. Not being able to resurrect the BiP in case he dies at the beginning is a sure way to annoy your entire team. *Frozen Soil can be safely removed after all Demolishers, Pounders, Marksmen, Warders (which carry Resurrection Signet) and Dreamers (which use Resurrection Chant) are dead. *Use Rupture Soul to remove Frozen Soil if needed. *Use Consume Soul on minions and enemy spirits. HB Monk prof=Mo/E DivineFavor=10+1 HealingPrayers=12+1+2 ProtectionPrayers=8of Lesser EnergySpiritPartyBoonGazeOptionalKissChant/build * for an additional healing skill. * to remove dangerous hexes like Arcane Conundrum. * for a massive team heal. Cast it on the permasin while he is tanking Justiciar Thommis. Equipment *40/40 set for casting your healing spells. Especially effective if you are hexed with Arcane Conundrum, also helps with interrupts. *Shield Sets when not casting(+30 hp, +7 armor vs. elemental and +10 armor vs. earth damage mods help to reduce damage). Usage *Stand near the wall and use GoLe and Heal Party until the perma comes into range. *Be sure to move away from the wall out of radar range of the enemy to reduce run times significantly (This will prevent Thommis from running away to a high degree). *Continue to use Heal Party and GoLe until your team starts nuking. *As soon as the Mesmers move in for the kill, cast Prot Spirit on the perma and spam heals on him continuously even if he is at 100% health. *Use Gole to reduce the energy required to cast Prot Spirit and other high energy spells such as Jamei's Gaze and Heal Party. *Use Resurrection Chant to resurrect the perma. Do NOT use Rebirth or similar skills as this will force the perma to redo the run (but he will most likely ragequit if you do). *If you do not have a hex removal on you, or yours is in recharge, call for dangerous hexes like Arcane Conundrum to be removed from you. BiP prof=N/P blood=9+3+1 command=12 soul=9+3is Powerof BloodBattle Standard of HonorBattle Standard of WisdomBattle Standard of CourageBack!"Give Up!"Haste!"/build Equipment * All Radiant Insignias, Superior Runes on each armor piece and a Grim Cesta to get 55hp. * +20 Energy, 20% enchantments. Usage * Bringing "Can't Touch This!" is great for the assassin, since Trample is a touch skill used by the Modniirs. * Upon leaving Umbral Grotto, use "Make Haste!" and Blood is Power on the perma. * Pick another team member and continuously cast Blood is Power until you die (this is known as saccing). * Continue to sac until you are left with 1h. (Which should only be once if 55hp - however, continue to sac so that you will not lose too much Death Penalty mid-farm and have more than one health.) * Once inside Slavers, run to the bridge with the perma. Cast BiP on the perma while they are casting Shadow Form. Once the perma starts to run away, use "Make Haste!". * Once the perma has pulled around, continually cast BiP on all allies * Keep all three Ebon Battle Standards up and in range of your allies but try not to get in range of the enemies. * If an ally dies, use Well of Blood to use up the corpse. Damage Dealers As pick-up-groups often go randomway, here are a few suggestion bars for each caster profession which you should be using in a VSF. This is not a definitive list of everything that works, just a collection of the most popular bars. Builds are grouped together by type, not profession. Explosive EVAS prof=Rt/Me spawning=12+3+1 Inspiration=12MindbenderMimicryEchoEchoVanguard Assassin Supportof ResolveGrowthOptional/build *Replace Mindbender with Air of Superiority if using Candy. Equipment * All Radiant insignias, 1 Superior Vigor and 2 Runes of Attunement. * High energy staff but not a 15/-1 inscription. * A staff with HRT. Usage * Make sure you have Explosive Growth up at all times. * Use Mindbender to speed up the spike. * Cast Arcane Mimicry to take Echo off fellow teammates. * Use Echo and Arcane Echo to copy EVAS. * Use Mantra of Resolve so you will not be interrupted. RoJ Nuker prof=Mo/Me inspirationmagic=12 Smit=12+1+3 Dom=3MimicryEchoof Judgmentof PainWrackOptionalNightmareof resolve/build Mesmer Variant prof=Me/Mo inspirationmagic=10 Smit=12 Fast=8+1+1MimicryEchoof Judgmentof PainWrack@0OptionalNightmareof resolve/build Equipment *40/40 smiting set *Shield Sets when not casting(+60 hp and earth +10 armor mods help) *A miscellaneous staff with 20% HSR(preferably with 20% HCT) for casting unlinked attribute spells like CoP. Usage *Chain RoJ on called targets. *Use CoP during RoJ's downtime. *Use Mantra of Resolve to prevent interrupts Notes *Drop Arcane Mimicry if there are no other RoJ Nukers on your team. E-Surge prof=Me/E Fast=9+1 insp=9+1 Dom=12+1+3EchoSurgeof PainWrackDelusionsOptionalof Lesser Energyof Resolve/build *Can replace Mind Wrack with Ether Nightmare *Replace Shatter Delusions with Auspicious Incantation if you are having energy problems. Equipment * All Radiant Insignias, Rune of Major/Superior Vigor. * +20 Energy, +30hp staff Usage * Maintain . * Wait for runner to leave area. * Run to the bridge. * Wait for BiP to cast wards and stand in them. Fragility Spike This requires 2 players with the right builds. Caller prof=Me/e illusion=12+1+3 fastcast=12+1 air=3DreamsShockEchoof PainUral's Hammer!"drainof resolveeye/build Equipment *40/40 Illusion Magic *Max Armor Usage *Use fevered dreams → shell shock. *Arcane Echo → CoP *BUH! to increase damage from CoP *Mantra of Resolve to not get interrupted. Virulence prof=Me/N illusion=12+1+3 fastcast=12+1FragilityEchoVirulence@0of PainHypochondriadrainUral's Hammer!"of resolve/build Equipment *40/40 death set *Max armor Usage *Fragility → Arcane Echo → Virulence on the fevered dreamed target. *BUH → CoP for increased damage. *Chain Virulence so its has enough time to come off, then be put back up. FoC Spiker prof=necromancer/mes curses=12+1+2 soulre=10+1 insp=8echoof corruptionenchantmentsenchantmentsincantationural's hammer!"Nightmare (Luxon)of Superiority/build Equipment *40/40 curses set *Max armor Usage *Ether Nightmare → Arcane Echo → Feast of Corruption → Feast of Corruption. *Use Defile and Desecrate when Arcane Echo is recharging. *Use Auspicious Incantation, on a 15e spell, when running low on energy. *Maintain AoS and BuH as much as possible. Ravenous Spike prof=N/Me blood=12+3+1 soulre=8+1 curses=10+1echoGazeenchantmentsenchantmentsof painural's hammer!"Nightmare (Luxon)Optional/build *EN can be changed for Arcane mimic Equipment *40/40 blood set *Max armor Usage *Arcane echo>Ravenous Gaze>Ravenous tation, on a 15e spell, when running low on energy. *Maintain BuH as much as possible. Under 3 Minute Run! http://img179.imageshack.us/img179/3943/gw015.jpg SS #1 http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/5684/gw016h.jpg SS #2 Notes *RoJ nukers are the most common damage dealers used in VSF.